


Of Twins, Elleth, Honey Cakes, and Revenge

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: Shortly after Yáviel broke Elrohir and Elladan's heart over honey cakes, the two decide to exact a little revenge.





	Of Twins, Elleth, Honey Cakes, and Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to a good friend of mine one shot 'Of Elflings, Pushes, and Long Words'. She kindly gave me permission to write a sequel, so a huge shout out goes out to her. Thank you! I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the character Yáviel, she belongs to Lydwina Marie, I am only borrowing her for this story with the permission of her owner.

It was a warm summer day, and most of the inhabitants of Imladris were busy enjoying the beautiful, sunny day. All that is, except for little Elladan. Instead of playing outside with all the other elflings his age or with his twin, Elrohir, small Elladan was in his room crying.

Elladan had no idea how this happened. One day he was completely in love and enjoying his days with the beautiful, young Yáviel and the next day he was left with a broken heart crying in his room. When Elladan had asked her why she no longer wanted to be with him, she only said, "You have outlived your usefulness for me. I needed honey cakes, and you could supply them, now, you say you can't get them for me anymore, so I need to move on." And just like that, she was gone.

Wiping his eyes and hiccupping, Elladan heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he asked hoping it was not his naneth or adar. He couldn't bear it if they saw him crying over an elleth.

"It is me, 'Ladan, can I come in?"

At first, Elladan did not want his brother to see him crying either, but he knew if he did not let him in, Elrohir would just go straight to their parents, and then he'd have to either tell them what was wrong or make up some lie. "You can come in," he replied trying to hide the fact he had been crying.

Opening the door, Elrohir came in slowly. He knew his brother had been crying for he heard him from his room next door. He was not entirely certain why he was upset, but he had a pretty good idea. "Why are you crying, 'Ladan? And don't tell me you weren't because I heard you."

Elladan stared at his brother with his mouth hanging half open. Had he been that loud in his pity party? What did he tell him? The truth? He knew Elrohir would be able to see through his lies. He was never very good at lying, to begin with, that was Elrohir's expertise. Realizing he had no other choice but to tell him the truth he took a deep breath and stared at the floor. "Yáviel broke up with me today. She said I outlived my usefulness because I couldn't get her honey cakes anymore."

Elrohir felt his blood boil. It wasn't enough she had jilted him, but now she used his brother as well? "Why that low life rotten yrch!" Elrohir spat, "she broke up with me too!"

Elladan looked at his brother, and suddenly he wasn't hurt anymore. No, now a new feeling entered him – a feeling of anger and the need to get revenge. "She did? Why?"

Elrohir's face began to scrunch up as he recalled the day the evil spawn of Ungoliant broke his heart. "I don't know. I guess she didn't like me anymore…" his voice trailed off.

Getting up, Elladan padded over to his little brother who started to tear up. "There, there, Ro, it will be ok. You know what I think will make us feel better?"

Looking up at his brother, he wiped his eyes. "What?"

Elladan laughed, his eyes lighting up. "Revenge! Revenge on the one who broke our hearts."

An evil smile turning up his lips, Elrohir suppressed the urge to laugh for fear of his parents hearing him. "What did you have in mind, brother?"

Whispering the plan in his twin's ear, Elrohir's jaw dropped at first then he let out a squeal of excitement at what his brother had in mind. Where being able to tell untruths were his expertise, plotting revenge and pranks were Elladan's incredible and uncanny gift. When Elladan finished telling Elrohir his idea, the two got straight to work. When they were done with Yáviel, she would never mess with them again – or want another honey cake for as long as she lived.

* * *

Yáviel strolled down the small path to her favorite swing. She had just ditched the second son of Elrond, and she still had yet to find some other poor fool to be her next source of honey cakes. She needed to find someone soon, for she could not stand the thought of not getting her hands on those delicious delicacies.

She just about arrived when she spotted up ahead on her favorite rock a small platter filled with… honey cakes? Running as fast as she could, Yáviel reached the rock and let out a little squeal of joy when she noticed the small cakes sitting there unattended. Looking around to see if no one was around, she picked one up. I wonder who left these here for me, she thought to herself.

Smelling the cake, she didn't notice anything off about it, nor did it look suspicious, so shrugging, Yáviel took a large bite of one of the cakes, chewing it with relish. Swallowing it, her face fell as she felt a nasty, slimy taste in her mouth. When she looked at the rest of the cake, she let out a high-pitched scream and dropped the cake: in the middle of the cake was a huge, fat, slimy slug. "Gross! Nana!" Yáviel kept screaming.

Hearing laughter from above, Yáviel looked up and saw the twins almost doubling over in laughter. "You! I will get you back for this Sons of Morgoth!"

"Oh, you will, will you? Perhaps you should think twice before you cross the path of the Sons of Elrond," Elladan retorted with a huge smirk on his face.

Jumping down from the tree, the twins grinned at Yáviel, enjoying this too much. "By the way, I love the color of your mouth. Black suits you quite nicely," Elrohir chimed in.

Yáviel looked confused. "Black? What do you mean black? My mouth isn't black!" she screamed rushing to the small pond next to the swing. However, when she looked into the pond at her reflection, to her utter horror her mouth and teeth were completely black and so was her hand. Turning around she noticed the twins laughing, but before she could do anything, the two took off running as fast as they could.

Needless to say, it was a long time before Yáviel ever touched another honey cake and she always thought twice before she ever played with another ellon heart or mind again. As for the twins… well, they ended up grounded for quite some time, but when their parents discovered the reason behind their antics, even they could not suppress the huge smile or the feeling of pride they felt that day.


End file.
